Thanking Albus Potter
by Chellifaerie
Summary: In which Albus helps his older brother meet a girl he must have.  Fairly fast paced Oneshot


**Don't own Harry Potter, yadda yadda. Story moves pretty fast**

**Part I, All because of a boy( Avea pov)**

James Potter was almost too good looking. _There._ I admit it freely and honestly. Not that I would in front of anyone else. It was my only really big secret. Potter is a year older than me. I was 16 when I first started noticing him at Hogwarts. Him and cousins were hard to miss; huge group of red heads with two brunettes. The other brunette being his brother Al, who was in my year.

Al and I were always stuck together in potions. This was not too much of an inconvenience as Albus Potter was decent at potions. James walked into class one day and Al whispered that it was his brother. He was delivering a note to Professor Zambini. _Wow_ was all I could think. Dark messy hair, slightly tanned skin, gorgeous lips, and very alive hazel eyes. James glanced over at Al and made a face. I guess Al made one back because James smiles and then we locked eyes.

I couldn't look away. Neither could he. Professor Zambini said something and Potter averted his gaze. The moment was gone. I never said anything about this encounter. Or any of the other ones. We locked eyes in the great hall a few times. Each time, I instantly felt hot. He was melting me with those eyes. The final time we had an "encounter", I gave him my best come hither look. At 16, that was probably nothing impressive. He smiled and turned back to his friends.

He graduated a few weeks after that. I just sort of figured we were two ships passing in the night, "eye fucking" each other as Scorpius would have said. Scorp had been attempting to make me come out of my shell for years. It wasn't that I was shy, just quiet. I had no trouble making friends, as evidenced by my friendship with Al Potter ( a gryffindorr). In fact, we were such good friends that we actually hung out several times during our final year. Including one Hogsmeade trip ( I invited) and one invite to his graduation bash.

I dressed to kill, hoping that James would be there. Come hell or high water, I was going to at least talk to him. It's difficult to have a fantasy about someone that you know NOTHIING about. He didn't disappoint. Scorp was there with me , also invited as the Potter's and Malfoy's had become close in the years following the war. I downed what was left of my butterbeer and caught his eye. Once he noticed who it was, he smirked. With bravery I mustered from my obviously non Slytherin core, I walked toward him. My confidence spiked when he ended the conversation he was in and met me halfway.

"Hi". Smooth dumbass, real smooth. "I'm James." He said. We are obviously big talkers. "I know." I smirked flirtatiously. Or what I hoped was flirtatious. "I'm Avea."

"I know" he countered. I bit my lip and his gaze snapped to my mouth. "Al talks about you all the time. How amazingly smart and funny you are. If he was straight, I'd be worried." I smiled at this and took a step closer, pretending I couldn't hear him over the blasting music. "Why would that worry you?" My hands were shaking. My heart was pounding. We were definitely flirting. No denying it. "I guess worry is the wrong word. You have just always seemed so unapproachable. Maybe because you're so young…" he kept talking but I stopped listening when he said young.

My Slytherin princess façade snapped into place. "You're right James. I am terribly young. Why waste your precious time with a baby?" I turned around and promptly walked away from my crush of the last year. Scorp and Al were whispering in a corner when I returned. I must have looked frazzled because Scorp asked if we needed to leave. I could hear people talking behind me but not what anyone was saying. In the back of my mind, I knew and _wanted_ James to follow me. He never did. I left promptly, tell Scorp he needn't come with.

I apparated to The Leaky Cauldron to get a room for the night. My parents were staying in France and I really did not have the energy to meet them there. I got my room and walked upstairs and cried for the first time in a long time. All because of a boy.

**Part II, The second dumbest thing I've ever said. (James pov)**

The lure of the fucking forbidden. I really had no chance. She had those big green eyes and snow white skin. And, to be honest, I just felt a click whenever I looked at her. As gay or sappy as that sounds, she made sense. Slytherin or not, pureblood or not. I was chasing my future.

I bothered Albus for a full week before his graduation. I dropped every hint in the book trying to not sound so obvious. When he finally fire called to finalize some details with mom, he made sure to announce that Scorp would not be the only Slytherin attending. Mom and dad laughed at my blush for hours.

When I spotted her at the party, my stomach turned. A girl had never made me this nervous. And I really did not even know her. And then I try to flirt and say something stupid. My comment about her age, I mean…I just know that she is one of the youngest in Scorp's class. And then I watched her leave. Scorpius glared at me. Even with all of the dirt I have on him, Malfoy is scary when he's angry. I practically begged him to tell me how I could contact Avea. He sneered and ignored me the rest of the night.

It was three months before I saw her again. This time, by total accident. I was over at Teddy and Vic's house, kind of babysitting Vic. She was pregnant and really having a rough time. She started having what she thought were labor pains so I took her to St Mungo's. They had just moved Victorie into a room when she walked in. She was reading info off of Vic's clipboard talking to another healer. When she read Weasley-Lupin, she finally looked up.

Her eyes bugged out of her head. "James?" The other healer gave her a funny look. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Lupin, let's take a look at you." She said some complicated spell and a fog appeared over Vic's abdomen. After pushing things around the fog for a second, she vanished it and smiled. "Mrs. Lupin, everything is okay. You are, in fact, in labor. Can we fire call someone for you?"

Victorie looked terrified and I'm sure I did too. I told her I wanted to go fire call Teddy and Avea told Vic in the softest voice that she'd stay with her until her husband or anyone else she wanted arrived and that she was not alone. After numerous fire calls and several hours of waiting, Victorie and Teddy Lupin had a healthy baby boy. I was shocked when Avea came to the waiting room and asked me to come back there. She was avoiding my eyes. I was shocked when Teddy asked me to be Rem's godfather. Still stunned, I walked back to the waiting room to see her talking to my dad, mom, and Teddy. I walked over to them to listen in. Teddy was complimenting her on how calmly she handled the situation.

"I really, I just can't believe, I mean, you made this so easy. I was terrified, as you could see, so was Vic, and you just, put us at ease." Avea blushed and quietly thanked them. "Thank you. I've actually got to get going, I'm off shift now. Congrats though!" Teddy and dad kept talking and I watched her walk out.

I caught up with her a little later in the lobby. I yelled her name. She whipped around, looking angry. "Yes, Potter?" I was a little startled by her coldness. "I was just wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me. I know that you think I'm an ass, especially after Al's party but I'd really like to make it up to you. And thank you for helping Vic." Her eyes softened a bit. "I was just doing my job. Having your first baby is terrifying. Nobody should be alone in that." I smiled again at her. "So, is that a yes to dinner?" I asked, hopeful. She smirked. "No" and began to walk away. "I called to her "is that a no?" "No."

I was toast.

To my utter surprise, two days later, she wrote me. I had just returned from a match in Finland when I saw an owl at my back window. I opened the letter and could not help but smile.

_My dearest arrogant Gryffindor, _

_I have reconsidered your invitation and find my Friday night devoid of any dinner plans. So I made one. I will be making dinner in my flat around 7. Maybe I'll see you there._

_The little snake_

I shook my head in disbelief. I scoured the house for some parchment and something to write with. I tried to be as witty as possible with my reply. I sent her owl back after giving it a treat and smiled. Two days until I saw her again. Hopefully, I wouldn't screw it up.

**Part III, First dates are always awkward. (back to Avea)**

_To Slytherin baby,_

_I'm incredibly surprised to find your Friday night free. Must be my lucky day. Perhaps you will see me there with a gift for the chef. Maybe even one we can share. See you soon._

_Yours,_

_Snake Charmer?_

I was blushing and laughing after reading his reply. Hopefully, neither one of us will do anything stupid this time. But why had I decided to make dinner? Now I not only had to look amazing but the food had to be amazing too.

-Friday-

I worked the night shift at St Mungo's so I could get off this morning and have time to prepare. This was the first time I had a guy (ahem straight guy) in my flat. I needed to find something INCREDIBLE to wear, grocery shop, and clean all before 7! I decided to head to a few muggle shops in the area to find an outfit. Now normally, I am not the type to buy something just for a date but he has that effect on me.

I found a new low cut grey sweater to go with a nice pair of jeans I have. I grocery shopped and headed home to start cleaning. Cleaning, the muggle way, is very therapeutic for me. I cleaned until I noticed that it was 5:20. I hopped in the shower, failing to catch my breath or stop my racing heart as I thought about James. I was running out of time and losing my mind.

I dressed, spelled my hair, and put on light makeup. I double and triple checked the house that it was clean and that anything…embarrassing was hidden. I checked the time again 6:38. I panicked. I nearly hyperventilated! I began chopping vegetables to calm my nerves. I hope he's late.

He wasn't. He knocked right at 7 and I couldn't help wondering how long he stood outside. I opened the door and almost lost my nerve. James Potter was wearing black jeans that fit _very_well and an almost tight grey t shirt. I attempted poorly to maintain my cool. He smiled and handed me a bottle of wine and a jug of butterbeer. He shrugged and said "I didn't know what you liked to drink so I thought I'd cover my bases."

I made dinner, it didn't suck. We were acting like we were 15 again. Awkward, shy, and totally unsure of ourselves. "I had no idea that it's customary on a first date to revert back to your teenage self." I sarcastically commented. James head whipped around to lock eyes with me and my breath caught. "To be honest, I'm pretty nervous around you." He said. "Me? I make you nervous? Why?" He laughed a little. "I really don't know. It's something about you. Like, I have this need to impress you."

I was dumbstruck. I got up from my awkward spot on the couch and sat next to him on the loveseat he occupied. He seemed surprised and then relieved. We both took a breath at the same time and laughed at ourselves. "Maybe if we just get past this awkward stage, we'll get back to our smooth selves." I laughed loudly. "What on earth gives you the impression that I am smooth?" His eyes were alive with laughter. He leaned into me. I was sure he would kiss me. And then my phone went off. We both made a noise of disappointment.

**Part IV, Are we 12? (Still Avea)**

It's been three bloodly dates. THREE. And nothing. No touching any more than an awkward hug. No kiss. No…nothing else. This is surprising since he looks at me and my heart rate speeds up. My body wanted him before my mind did. Physical should come easy to us! We went to Hogsmeade for date four. We strolled down the street laughing about school. I had already decided that night that I was going to make something happen. We walked past the shrieking shack and he commented on it. He asked if I wanted to go inside or if I was too scared. I began walking resolutely toward the shack. I glanced back and gave my best coy look. "Does it have a bed?" His eyes widened and he swallowed audibly. I took off running toward the house.

I made it inside and up the stairs before he caught up to me, pinning me against a wall. Before he said anything, I grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him hard. He didn't respond. I was totally deflated. I pulled away slightly, attempting to get out of this awkward situation when he slammed me back against the wall. My eyes widened in shock. He got close and nuzzled my neck and shoulder sending pleasurable shock waves through me.

He lightly kissed my neck and my eyes slid closed. He ran his finger tips up my arms. I bit my lip to keep from moaning. He kissed my collarbone and pulled my arms above my head. My eyes opened again once I realized what he was doing. I looked at him and his eyes were clouded with lust, darker than I'd ever seen them. I started to say "James, what.." before I was silenced with the hottest kiss I've ever received. My knees were wobbling and he used his body to keep me pinned against the wall. His lips felt so good I considered the ramifications of not getting oxygen. He pulled back and locked eyes with me again. The look on his face did two things; terrify me and turn me on.

But he was having way too much fun. I kept our eyes locked and ran my hands up his chest. I bit my lip and he groaned. I smirked as I pushed him hard away from me. He stumbled a bit and looked worried as I walked toward him like he was prey. I pushed him again and he fell onto the bed. I pulled my tank top off and threw it at him, smiling.

I straddled his lap and we began kissing again. His arms wound around me and he gripped my back sliding down toward my butt. He grabbed me and I moaned into his mouth. I clawed his shoulders and he pulled me closer to his body, causing both of us to pant as his bulge came in contact with my core through our clothes. I ground down on him. He gasped into my mouth. I guess he got sick of my teasing because the next thing I knew I was on my back with James on top of me. He pulled his shirt off. I sat up on my elbows and scratched my nails down his chest. "You're killing me, do you know that?" he bit out.

He kissed me again, slower this time, full of passion. I was breathless when he pulled away and not from lack of oxygen. His hands shook a little as he unclasped my bra and pulled the straps down my shoulders. I kept my eyes locked on his, almost daring him to look down. He scooted down and took a nipple into his mouth, eyes never leaving mine. I threw my head back against the hard mattress. He continues his assault of my body, eyes never leaving mine as my head thrashed. I couldn't believe how incredible all of this felt. It's not like I am a virgin by any stretch of the imagination. But there is just something about him.

**(Musings of James)**

My dad got drunk one night and decided to give my brother and I love advice. He told me that one day I'd find a pair of tits I really like and want to marry. Sweet, spell casting Merlin are her's amazing. I mean, perfect nipple to breast to areola ratio. I'm aware that I sound crazy but you have no idea how much of a turn off it is for a girl to have sausage nipples. After hearing the most incredible noises from her hot little mouth, I had to move. My pants were unbearably tight and I was getting that impatient feeling. I felt her hands slide down my chest to the top of my jeans. I moaned as she snapped the button and pulled the zipper with ease.

She slipped her hand in and grabbed me through my boxers. I moaned an embarrassingly loud moan and she let out a breathy one. Nice to know we drive each other crazy. I slid down her jeans, leaning back on my knees. _Black__lace,_good god. I groaned "nice" and she came forward and took my mouth once again. After several minutes of heated snogging, I realized we were both naked. I guess you work on auto pilot sometimes. We locked eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time before I had to be inside her. I thrusted in slowly, marveling at the tight heat. Almost too tight. She threw her head back and moaned, making it very difficult to let her adjust. Her nails were digging into my arm and I pulled back and pushed back in.

"James. Slow" she breathed out. I looked at her face and noticed her eyes squeezed shut. I started to pull out completely and she looked at me in confusion. No way would I be satisfied tonight knowing I hurt her. She smiled a little and kissed me again. "Idiot, it's just been a while. Take it slow." I was already deflating. She smirked and flipped us, kissing me hard. My heart rate sped up and she sucked on my bottom lip and stroked me slowly. Avea straddled my hips and ground down on me. No problems getting up now.

Avea slowly slid down my length. It was agonizing. I couldn't help my hips from bucking and she caught her lip between her teeth. She began grinding down, my hands on her hips helping her move. I felt the heat building way too quickly and then I couldn't help the groan that escaped. Her thrusts became erratic and I took that opportunity to flip her over and pin her arms above her head. Her eyes were wide with excitement. She whispered in my ear "James, harder." The noise that came out of my throat was deep and guttural and she tensed and dug her nails in my shoulder. I vaguely heard the bed creaking but I could definitely hear her whispering my name over and over. And then she bit my shoulder and I couldn't hold back any longer. I shuddered as I came inside of her.

After catching my breath, I rolled off of her and took a second to regain my cool. She rolled on her side and looked at me. "Wow" she breathed, "we should have done this years ago". I couldn't help but laugh. We laid there for a few minutes before deciding to get dressed and head back. We apparated to my flat when I saw an owl waiting. It was from Albus reminding me about our grandma Molly's birthday dinner this evening at the burrow. "Avea, I've got to go. Something came up. A family thing." I added upon seeing her skeptical face. "But I'll text you later". I had recently been practicing so we could talk easier. Owls took too long. "Okay, see you later" she apparated with a quick kiss.

The party was miserable. It was great to see the family but hated having to cut my date short. My cousins wanted to go out for a drink and I text Avea asking what she was doing. She text back that she was in bed. I moaned a little at the thought of her in bed. My cousin Freddie laughed and asked who I was talking to. Albus cut in before I could answer "like we don't already know". The whole table laughed. Before I said anything else, I got another message. "If only I had some company…"was scrawled across the screen. I was up and gone before they knew what happened.

**Part V, Man am I screwed! (James)**

It didn't take too long to figure out that I was in love with her. And then it took only a few days after that (and one semi drunken confession) to figure out that she loved me back. And boy was I shocked.

We were all sitting at my flat that I share with my teammate Aaron Grace, playing drinking games with cheap firewhisky and a nicked veritaserum from Al's work. We were scattered about the living room, on chairs, couches, and the floor. It was me, Avea, Al, Aaron, Lily, Scorp, and Rose. Hugo was, we were assured, on his way from work. Aaron picked up his glass and started the game "I've never had sex at Hogwarts!" Everyone laughed and took a drink. Next was Lily, "I've never kissed a girl". Everyone but Rose took a drink. Many eyebrows were raised and I resolved myself to ask Avea later and get great detail. I went after, "I've never gotten smashed and confessed undying love to McGonagall". Aaron went beat red and took a drink, peels of laughter were heard for the next few minutes. Avea stated "I've never fallen flat on my face in front of a crush". Lily glared and took a drink. "I've never kissed a boy", smirked Albus. Al, Scorp, and the girls drank. Lily, still glaring at Avea, chirped "I've never been in love with an occupant of this room".

Once again, nearly everyone laughed and drank. I watched Avea very carefully as she drank and then her eyes widened with realization. I knew Lil would do something like this. You don't piss her off and get away with it. No one else seemed to notice but Avea mumbled some excuse about work in the morning and tried to sneak away. Everyone nodded and said their goodbyes and I followed her into the hallway. She was avoiding my eyes. "James, I'm a little out of it. Can we not do this now?" she whispered. I tried to be nonchalant and agreed. Walking back inside, I couldn't help but be annoyed. Again, no one noticed but I kept stewing in my drunken state.

I excused myself and apparated to her flat. I could still see the lights on and I knocked on the door. She didn't answer. I knocked again and still nothing. The third time, I banged. With my amazing liquid courage, I apparated into her flat, fully ready to yell about her not answering and how childish that was. I could hear her shower running. I marched in and flung the shower curtain open. She yelped in surprise and calmed down once she saw it was me. "I have been knocking for I don't even know how long. Avea, we need to talk." She looked startled. "Do we have to talk while I'm in the shower? Can it wait?" I immediately flew off the handle. "No! You can't avoid this. I need to know how you feel about me! If you feel the same way…"

I was breathing hard and flinging my arms around like a madman. She looked guilty. "You already know how I feel. Veritaserum is pretty concrete." The water was still running. In the back of my mind, it was starting to register that she was naked. I faltered for a second, taking in the sight of her. "James" she snapped angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. I walked into the shower, getting soaked (still in clothes) and kissed her hard. She pushed me away and looked confused. "Avea Caldwell, I love you." I spoke, not slurring one word. She smiled and pulled me down for another kiss. "I love you too James Potter" she whispered against my lips.

**Switching gears to Avea**

Hearing James say those words shot fire through my belly and I kissed him harder and started to peel his shirt off. James vanished his own clothes and lifted me up against him. I moaned as we made contact and I guided him into me without another word. He leaned his forehead against mine and let out a breath I didn't realize he was holding. I shivered as my back touched the cold shower wall and shifted, effectively pulling James in deeper. We both gasped. James shut the water off and carried me back into the bedroom, muttering something about afraid of slipping. It was the first time we had sex in my flat. I was carefully deposited on the bed and covered the next second. Hot hands were everywhere, cupping my breasts and rubbing my thighs. In an instant his mouth was on me, licking and sucking at my clit. I was moaning unabashed and gripping the sheets for dear life.

I felt James long slender finger enter me and I nearly came from the over stimulation. James kept teasing my clit until I was all but screaming his name. Just when I thought I could not take another second, he swiftly entered me and I screamed into his newly reattached mouth. He set a punishing pace that made my orgasm stretch for several long minutes until I felt another one building. My hands were clawing at his back and one of his hands was fisted in the pillow above my head. I had a spilt second to wonder where the other hand was before I felt him rubbing circles on my clit. My moans were becoming more high pitched and his thrusts more erratic. One hard rub on my clit and a whispered "I love you" and I was cumming again, harder than I ever have. My orgasm triggered his and we came crashing down together.

James rolled off of me but kept me close. We locked eyes and were both smiling. The air swept over us and we both breathed a sigh of relief at the sudden temperature change. His eyelids started drooping and I kissed his temple and whispered "I love you". I suddenly saw gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and a smile. We both started to drift off to sleep. Deep in contented thought, I pondered what could I possibly do that would thank Albus Potter enough.


End file.
